A Hunter's Last Dream
by WhiskyDrinking
Summary: The Hunt was over and he was free. But he soon learned that another world had beasts to be slain. Once again he must take up the sword and join one long hunt.
1. Chapter 1

**So, Rwby and Bloodborne. Unusual crossover these days ain't it? Well even if the game was released over 4 years ago I still love it all the same, and I'm sure some of you do too. There's a couple fantastic crossovers between these two out there, unfortunately a good number of those have been long since discontinued or abandoned. Kudos to those that still remain, and I personally would love to add to that list. So with that said, let's get started.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Hunter POV:**

The beast toppled over and my relief was finally felt. The world was free from the clutches of the beast of the moon; 'Flora' as the Doll called it. My trusty Saw Cleaver in my hand, it had been the weapon the messengers had gifted me on the first day of the hunt. How long ago was that? Weeks? Months? Years? Time seems to slip one's mind when in Yharnam. The weapon had been my aid and friend all this time. I had found many a weapon, but the cleaver was always what suited me. That and the small pistol I had where the tools I used against the hordes of beasts. However, the blade that Gherman lovingly used was a special case. Much like the cleaver, it just felt _right_. Like it was meant to be there. With these two weapons I tore through the beast with ferocity. This was the thing that had tortured my mentor for so long, it deserved no mercy. There were a few close calls but with the help of the few tools I carried, I was able to put the monster to rest.

It was almost somber as the corpse fell to the earth. It began to dissolve, the light breeze carrying it's remains into the open sky. Those poor souls I had met along the way could rest easy now. I wandered over to the tree that Gherman sat and placed my weapons down, sitting under it. I removed my hat and pulled off the shawl that protected my mouth from blood. There was no need for them anymore, no more bloodshed.

"Good hunter? Why are you still here?" It was the doll. I turned to see a puzzled look covering her face.

"Gherman is free, I made sure of that. Come, join me." I said simply as she hesitantly sat beside me.

"But, what of-" I cut off her questions.

"Watch with me sweet doll, please do me that honor." I made a request to which she nodded her head. Together we stared into the moon, now free of the chains which bound it. We too were free, free from the chains which bound our fate. I was no longer the pale blood hunter.

"I have fought so much. I have spilt so much blood. From the beasts of this world, to the gods of the next. From the hunters of old, to the poor souls fooled by false prophets. This peace is unfamiliar doll, almost scary. But despite all that, it feels… pleasant." I spoke the words that filled my mind.

She listened intently. She and I had entertained long conversations in the past as I was the only one there she could even talk to. Gherman barely paid her any mind, most likely as a result of her creation. She didn't talk much, only giving what she thought was necessary, but I didn't mind.

Before she could respond however, we noticed something. Much like the beast itself the dream was now dissipating.

"I suppose with nothing to sustain it, the dream can no longer exist." I said out loud as the doll stood up.

"I will leave you to your final thoughts in this world good hunter. I wish you good fortune in whatever fate awaits you." She said as she turned around.

"Please stay." I didn't believe she deserved to be alone for the end of this world, and I did not wish that upon myself either.

As the land around us collapsed we took comfort in the presence of each other, sitting beneath the tree. The memory of Gherman remained with me, as I thought of one last gift I could give. I reached into the long coat I wore and withdrew one last weapon I always carried on my person, though never used.

"I believe this is yours." It was the Rakuyo. She didn't say much, but I saw a tear drop from her eye. Whether it was for my deed or for the fate of the world was unknown.

"You are no longer bound by your predecessor doll, your destiny is now your own." We both looked into the pale moon that lingered as the end crept near. The final words that I ever heard from that world were words of comfort.

"Thank you good hunter." And with that the world finally slipped away, the last sight was the bright pale moon. My mind faded into an inky blackness, a stark contrast from the brilliance that held my gaze, until my consciousness too disappeared.

**This story will be going simultaneously to 'My Time To Shine' so if you care about that story don't worry. Despite Bloodborne being quite old at this time, it is still one of, if not my favorite video game ever. The crossovers that are shared on this website are for the most part quite good, but as I said above almost all of them are dead. For those looking for this type of story, I hope this satisfies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm back. For those who pay attention, you might have noticed neither of my stories have been updated in a while. I'm not about to tell you I'm permanently slowing the stories or anything. The true reason I temporarily stopped was simply lack of ideas. Now while I know my writing isn't the greatest in the world, I'd like the things I put out to be up to my personal standard and much of the writing I did over that time wasn't. However I'm back on my game and I think I will be set for a while, with all that said, on with the story.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Hunter POV**

"Ugh…" I groaned as I sat up feeling the grass beneath me. I opened my eyes before my mind finally caught up. I got to my feet as quickly as I could, this wasn't right. The hunt was supposed to be over wasn't it? Then what was I doing back in the forest?

'Wait… this can't be the forest, this place is way too green.' I thought to myself as I began to fully take in the world around me. This was nothing like Yharnam, this place was vibrant and beautiful. The trees were _alive._ Day never came in Yharnam but here the sun shone brilliantly. Tears began to slide down my face, was it finally over? I picked up the weapons that lay beside me. I didn't see the doll anywhere around so It's only reasonable to assume she has found a different land than I.

'I hope she is okay.' I thought to myself as I lamented her disappearance.

'No matter, I'm sure whatever fate awaits her is more pleasant than her prior life of servitude.' I began to walk, attempting to survey the world I found myself in. After awhile of walking I had reached a river. Finally, something that can help me. If this world does indeed have a civilization than this is how I'd find it. Now if this world doesn't have a society, then I have a whole nother problem. Suddenly I felt a chill run along my spine. While out on the streets of Yharnam it becomes a necessity to hone your instincts to know when an enemy is behind you, whether it is human or not. Hearing can only get you so far in a world drowned by screaming. I sprung into action and not a moment too soon as a large wolf like creature's head was split by my clever. This wasn't like back in Yharnam however, I had never seen a beast even close to this. It had black fur and was covered in an exoskeleton made of thick bone.

'This thing seems like it's built to hunt, I better be careful if there are more of these around.' And just as I suspected multiple roars resonated from the trees around me and four more of the beasts entered my sight.

'They must hunt in packs… interesting.' I stored the information in my brain. If I were to be living in this world it would be good to know about the 'wildlife'. What was happening here? This couldn't have been another part of the hunt, the beast had been put to rest and the sun was brightly shining above. No, did this world have these creatures naturally?

As these thoughts shot through my brain I noticed that the beast I had slain began to dissipate into dust.

'Good to know, their bodies cannot impede me.' With that thought I locked eyes with one of the wolves and narrowed my eyes, the monster returning the favor. After a second we both charged each other. The beast aimed for a fatal strike at the neck and I'll admit it was quite fast, but I was faster. I ducked under the attack and drew my pistol, shooting a bullet up through the beasts head, killing it instantly.

Dusting myself off I sighed.

'It seems no matter where I am I will never be free. But these don't seem like the beasts I'm used to… interesting." Filing the information away I began my search for civilization once again.

Some time had passed before I came across a gate that dwarfed the size of many of Yharnam's own. It was thick and looked almost like a massive wall. There was a large patrol of armed guards standing outside. Most likely to prevent the beasts outside from getting in. If only Yharnam had been equipped with guards maybe some of the tragedy could be prevented.

'I doubt it.' I walked up to the security checkpoint and the entire group stood at attention while two men walked up to me.

"State your business." One said in an authoritative tone. His uniform was much nicer than the rest and it was quite obvious that he was in charge.

'Damn, I have to think of something.' I thought to myself as I began to worry.

"Well ummm, to be honest, I come from a city that's quite aways from here. I left in search of something more and well…" I decided to play the card of a confused traveler. I mean technically it's true. He looked to the weapons I held and asked something that made my eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh, are you a huntsman?" Does this world have Hunter's too? It explains how civilizations can survive with the beasts.

"Why yes I am sir." I said with a bow. He chuckled lightly at this.

"Usually I'd ask for a license but I know outside of the kingdoms they do things much more _relaxed_." He said as he pulled up some sort of box and spoke into it.

"Open the gate." With a loud scrape the door slowly began to retract. The guards led me through some sort of checkpoint and then I saw something that made me gasp. There in front of me was a city that was many times the size of Yharnam. It was like nothing I'd ever seen. The guard noticed my stunned reaction,

"Pretty impressive isn't it?" he asked me with a smile. I shook the amazement out of my mind.

"Yes, yes it is sir." I responded as I began to think.

'I guess this place isn't so similar after all.'

"So, what are you gonna do now? Got any plans for your new life in Vale?" he asked me. I made a mental note to remember the name and began to think.

'What AM I gonna do? It's not like I have any money.' I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck.

"Uhhhh, I don't really know sir." I said.

"Well you must have had a plan when you left." He responded as I sighed.

"Plans aren't really my style." I couldn't go divulging the truth, at least not yet. He surprisingly smiled at this, even letting out a small chuckle.

"Well I was hoping you'd say that." I raised an eyebrow at that.

"I've got something just for you…" He began to lead me back into the base and I smiled.

'Maybe this place won't be so bad.'

**Now this is a pretty odd ending, and not the greatest I could come up with. However partially through writing this an idea sprung into my head. I think it might be a good way to distinguish my own story from many others. However, despite not being big, I'd like to see what you all think.**

**Would you rather our Huntsman immediately head to Beacon?  
Or do you think it might serve him better to spend some time learning more about the world?**

**With all that said, I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Update

So time really flies doesn't it?

I've been really awful at keeping up with this stuff, despite what I wanted however with everything that has been going on with life this year I don't think you all will blame me, what little of "you all" are left at least.

Stuff is slowly coming back together and we should have more out soon.

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Well it seems 'Explore the world' is what you all wish and it is what you will get. I don't have much else to say so now let's get into it. As well, someone suggested to set this partly BEFORE canon which was honestly something I hadn't thought of and quite like the idea. So while it isn't confirmed I'm heavily considering that. So on with the story.**

After a bit we finally reached some sort of office. There were a couple of photos on the wall, all containing the man I was with and a couple others all dressed in the same uniform.

'Must be in the same squad.' I thought to myself as he took a seat at a desk to one side of the room. He skimmed through the paper laying there before turning around and handing me a form.

"Now, let's get you signed up." I looked at him as my mouth dropped. Back in Yharnam becoming a hunter was a similar process (bar the blood transfusion) but Yharnam was after whoever they could get. This place doesn't seem to be too short on manpower, so why is this man so trusting? He saw the confusion on my face.

"Wondered why I let you in without hesitation?" He asked as I wordlessly nodded.

"It's actually the reason I was put on Guard duty in the first place, my Semblance allows me to read a person's intentions by looking at them. I assure you if you had any ill intentions for me and my comrades we'd be in quite a different situation." I nodded my head and added 'Semblance' to the already large number of things I would have to research. Perhaps there's a library somewhere?

"Seems handy." I responded as he smiled.

"Yep, originally I wanted to be a Huntsman but it never really worked out." There was a tinge of sadness in his tone but I left it alone. Everyone has their own secrets and if he will respect me I will return the favor.

I finally looked at the paper that sat in my hands. It was obviously a contract, not unlike the one that got me into all of this mess. I almost impulsively tore the paper, however that would not have helped me given the situation. I took everything in, not letting a single letter slip me by as my eyes scanned the contract. I sighed, placing the paper down on the table in front of me.

"I would like to sign." I simply said as he handed me a small metal tube. I stared at it, puzzled, before assuming that it must be this societies writing instrument. I should've figured a society like this would be more advanced than the streets of Yharnam. However, when was the last time I had to write much of anything? Had it been days? Weeks? Months? Years? The hunt has taken a toll on my mind, what was once only a single night stretched into a hell of infinite darkness. It doesn't help that my life before Yharnam is a haze. Where did I come from? Who was I?

"You good?" The man's question released me from my thoughts.

"I'm fine sir, just thinking." I replied before moving the instrument to the paper. I began to gently write, wording my signature as beautifully as possible. However when I went to admire my work, there was nothing there.

"Uhhhh, hey friend. You gotta click the pen first." The man told me as I stared blankly. He mimed a motion with his hand as if he was pressing a button, and as I repeated the move I heard a small *click*. I resumed my prior action, and this time was met with a beautiful sight.

**Jeremiah Paleblood**

Confusion filled my brain as I stared at the contact.

'Why did I write that? Well, it fits.'

The man looked me up and down, focusing on every single part of my appearance.

"Well I wouldn't take you as the type of person to have anything to do with White, but I guess we don't get to chose our own names!" He said with a chuckle as he took back the contact.

"But considering the stains on that jacket, the blood part is a much better fit." He joked, smiling and giving the contract another look. The man put the piece of paper on the desk behind him, turning to offer me a handshake, which I respectfully obliged.

"So, with all that said and done. Welcome to the Hunter's Gaurd." Well that's a fitting name isn't it?

"Alfred Rosemeyer, at your service!" He said cheerily as my mind began to darken. Flashes of lingering yet distant memories ran through my brain, as I once again saw the look of a corpse, pulverized into nothing but a slop of viscera. The laughing of a once seemingly sane man revealed a darker beast within. I guess we all have them don't we? A bloody fate ended him, but by his own hand. I pray that this world is not so brutal, but I will do what I must.

The man, now revealed to be named Alfred, released me from my thoughts of the dream. Still just as ready to help as before. 'If I do not control my mind it will be the death of me.' I told myself silently.

"So, I assume you're going to need a place to stay?" Alfred asked, however it was clear he already knew the answer. Before I could open my mouth he spun around and began to walk away,

"Follow me, I'll lead you to where you can sleep." he said. Sleep… when was the last time I actually slept? Can I? Well, it's no matter for now, before I can get some true rest I'm going to need some answers about where I am.

We walked the halls of the strange futuristic looking compound, seeing strange lamps embedded in the ceiling, alongside possible arcane tiles that some of the men stared at. They seemed to be telling some story on them, showing a man in thick metal armor traversing a desolate land, a massive broadsword in his hand. I shook my head, once again returning to the task at hand as we finally reached our destination.

"Well this is the room where you'll be staying." He gestured to the small room with nothing but a table and a bed.

"It's pretty barren, a consequence of letting authorities control your sleeping arrangements, but at least it won't be hard to decorate!" He continued. This man is quite the jolly fellow, must have something to do with the ability to read when someone has ill intentions, must be pretty easy to trust others.

"I'd love to let you rest, but we have work to do and I'd like to be able to see you in action, to know what missions you should be assigned to." The man made a fair point, to which I silently nodded in response. He led me to a new room, a large building not unlike the lecture halls of Byrgenwerth. He gestured me to follow him onto the stage and there sat some strange metal device.

"Not to be rude sir, but what exactly is that contraption?" I asked quietly as men who I assumed to be my future compatriots filed in. He laughed before responding,

"Your village must've been real damn secluded. It's a microphone, there's speakers up there and they play the sound louder." Hmmm, odd invention but very practical.

"Now everybody, for the first time in a while we've got a new addition to our team here. Everyone, this is Jeremiah Paleblood." A couple people clapped as he one by one listed the members of the team. Eventually finished up and turned to the microphone once again.

"So everybody, now that we all have had our introductions to our newest member, we have a couple assignments. Quicksilver, Noir, you too are on guard duty." Two groans, presumably from the men in question, could be heard from the back of the room. I assume guarding this wall isn't the most exciting job one could have." Alfred continued delegating tasks to those around until almost everyone had filed out of the room, off to begin their missions I suppose.

"Now lastly, Jeremiah. A pack of Grimm was spotted only a mile or two from here, you'll be taking a partner out to hunt them down and deal with them." He said as I pulled my hat down.

"I can do it alone." I simply responded as he chuckled.

"Now I'm sure you could, but until I can see what you can do with my own eyes, I can't guarantee your safety. Don't want my newest recruit getting killed!" He said jubilantly. I let out a sigh accepting his logic and started walking towards the transportation dock he had pointed out. He mentioned something about a "ship" however I'm not familiar with the concept. Maybe it's some sort of carriage this world has?

"Wait, don't you want to meet your partner?" Alfred asked, puzzled.

"Who I work with doesn't matter, as long as they're not a hindrance." He looked at me with hesitation, he must assume I'm some noobie trying to prove my worth or something of that matter.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I know I was the one assigning duties but you could always change to something else if you'd like." I let out a quiet laugh as I remembered the words of an old friend.

"Of coure I'm ready. After all, a Hunter must hunt." With that said, I exited the building and headed for my destination.

**So there's that. I've been sitting on a large majority of this chapter for quite a while now, and I'm glad to have been able to finally finish it. Yes, I know the name 'Paleblood' is predictable, but it loosely fits in with the color based name scheme, and I simply wished to include it. **

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**To get started, I thought it would be important to explain my take on the Good Hunter. The route of someone who is all but mad has been taken too many times to count so for now he will still have a small amount of sanity in tact. However don't expect him to be any less gruesome or savage because of it, and don't expect for him to always be so in control. With that said, on with the read.**

**Jeremiah POV**

'Well this happened quickly.' That sentiment echoed through my brain, one second I'm arriving in this world and the next I've joined a team and am on my way to go slay beasts. Although these events are not unlike those I experienced in Yharnam. As the different men split off in directions I noticed some entering what looked to be some kind of horseless carriage.

'Well that's new, I've seen driverless carriages, but never one without a horse. How does it move?' I asked myself but my question was quickly answered, however only more came. The carriage began to emenate a whirring noise, and then slowly drifted upwards, where it eventually took off towards presumably a distant hunt. I marked a note in my mind to ask about that later, however it isn't like I haven't witnessed much stranger, knowing the true secrets to the universe tends to make other discoveries certainly less exciting.

Slowly but surely the carriages took off one by one, as I stared at the metal beasts. Shaking my head, I continued following the directions Alfred gave. As I came upon the dock I was instructed to visit I saw what I must assume was my partner. They were clad in a well worn suit of thick plate armor, covered with all manner of scratches, burns, and otherwise. The helmet was a blackened steel, blanketing the face of it's owner with a slit bisecting the top and bottom, presumably despite being so thin, they must've discovered a way to see. The top was crested, and it bore a mark of some sort of bird on the forehead. Lastly, there was odd protrusions from either side. One was a smaller horn pointed upwards toward the sky, and the other a similar sized tooth, one obviously ripped from the mouth of a formidable beast, pointed towards the ground.

"Introductions can wait, let us get this over with." the voice was female and spoke with haste. However that was not an arrangement I disagreed with, so I simply nodded and boarded the metal bird.

As I took my seat the voice of the pilot echoed back to me,

"Get some rest Hunter, you'll need it." strange, a nap before a hunt in Yharnam would usually spell certain death. One would always have to be on their feet and ready to react at a moments notice. Then again, the metal bird did keep me out of harm's reach, and if any avian beasts appear (and I have a sneaking suspicion they will) I have others to protect me…

On second thought, I'll stay awake. Odd, I was desperately trying to escape the woods before, and now I'm flying right back. I must admit, the view of the forest from above was beautiful but I must focus on the task at hand. The journey continued in silence, letting my thoughts about the day's occurrences dance as I admired the view. -

After a rather drawn out trip, the carriage began to slow down and docked itself into a clearing of a

'So these beasts truly never were human… Then I will show no mercy.' The thought spread through my mind as I could not resist a sickening smile from creeping on to my face. I leaped from the contraption before it had even landed, already drawing the attention of the wolf like abominations we were sent to eliminate. They immediately scrambled into an attack stance, blood dripping from some of their mouths. Looking to their previous position I saw a not unlikely sight in Yharnam, but a gruesome one nonetheless. Three bodies no longer recognizable sat in a pile of filth, Black sludge and blood blanketed the ground in black and red as I held my pistol and cleaver with a tight grip.

'Unnecessary death is always unfortunate.' I thought to myself as one of the wolves foolishly charged, chest wide open. I took the opportunity to put a bullet straight into it's heart, puncturing the unprotected torso. It wailed out in immense pain, falling to it's knees and beginning to thrash. I took the opportunity to dash forward, avoiding the sluggish swipes at my being, and plunged my fist directly into the freshly made wound. I opened my fist, and grabbed as many internals as I could before ripping them from the beasts chest. It fell to the ground, dissipating into dust just as the beasts had before. A black liquid congealed onto the ground beneath where the beast had dissolved.

'Must be some odd form of blood, I will have to look more into that.' I reminded myself as I backed away from the remaining wolves. I heard the clank of metal on ground as I heard the quiet voice of my partner emenate from her helmet.

"Do not think you will get to have this fun by yourself Hunter."

It was odd hearing that again. It may have only been a day or so since I was in that accursed place, but it already felt like a lifetime had passed. The lass calmly walked towards the pack of wolves in front of us as I turned to my left, hearing a loud snort. The sight was something tha flooded my brain with foul memories. There stood a humongous boar covered in the same bone armor as our other foes. My mind flashed with blackened visions of a girl, a sewer, and a blood stained red bow. Despite my predicament I held my guard as the pig scraped it's feet across the cold dirt and forest floor. A rare smile crept onto my face as the pig began it's charge, however in a way that was quite honestly unexpected. It spun into some sort of wheel and began to rapidly close difference.

'Your form matters not.' I thought to myself as I evaded it's spinning form, sending it flailing right into a tree. This is a moment in which my time in Yharnam helps directly. I dashed towards the staggered boar and readied my saw, preparing for a motion I had well beaten into my head. I buried the serrated blade into the monster's back, creating a deep gash before tugging hard. The strange black sludge shot from the wound, soaking my clothes in the blood. I quickly threw my saw cleaver onto my bag before making a fist winding back. I slammed my hand into the deep wound, hearing the boar wail in pain before once again grabbing hold of whatever vitals I could. With a strong yank I was able to tear apart the pig letting it drop to the ground lifeless. Like the other creatures this beast began to flake apart before elegantly dissipating into the sky.

Looking to my partner, I watched as she buried her weapon into the neck of one of the wolves. The last of the beasts was made quick work of as I also charged into the fray. Once our enemy had been neutralized I finally took the opportunity to approach the combatant. I bowed and introduced myself, making sure to follow the name that I had came up with.

"Mirrah." She said bluntly, finally sliding her sword into the scabbard at her hip. I accepted the response, I cared not for a surname. But as I turned my back, the song of iron filled my ears and I was forced to spin around and luckily catch the blow of a beast larger than any others I had seen in this world. My arms ached as the monsters' incredible strength was only barely dampered by the cleavers' metal body.

'Damn, this thing is quick.' I thought to myself as I took the opportunity to quickly step away from the "Grimm". I gave it a quick look up and down to see an unfamiliar sight. The thing was at least twice as tall as me and a pack of pulsing black muscles.

On one side, it's head held the looming visage of a dragon, but on the other side it was falling apart. A huge crack ran down one side of the thing's head, and black tentacles hung out, flailing as it moved. The bone armor was not near as prevalent on this creature. I imagine it relies on pure strength alone. I smiled at this, content on my new plan of attack.

I overheard Mirrah's voice speaking into some sort of glass tile,

"We have an unknown threat in the area, it seems we have another evolved. Permission to take it down?" It seems this sort of beast isn't common, I'll have to look into that later.

"Engage at your discretion Hunters." Was all the slab replied as Mirrah placed it into a small slit in her armor. I let nothing stop me as I began charging at the beast, instead reaching for the blade of my former teacher. I was able to take a slash at the back of the monster's ankle as it fell to one knee. Mirrah slashed at it's face, throwing black sludge onto the forest floor, soaking the foliage in a coal black coat. The beast stood letting out a demonic roar, one that sounded more like a wail of suffering. It raised one massive arm, and with a quick swipe it sent Mirrah careening into a tree.

I clenched my fist, finally choosing to grab the wooden frame that sat on my back and slamming it into the joint of the blade. I was left with a humongous scythe, feeling it's familiar weight in my gloved hands. I swung for the demon's hand, the scythe's eternal sharp blade was more than enough to cleeve through the wrist, as a mix of red and black exploded from the wound. I had to be quick to dodge the barrage of swings levied at me after, the loss of a hand only seemed to make the Grimm more aggressive and ruthless in it's pursuit. I was able to quickly strafe behind the creature when it tried to slam it's entire weight into the ground on top of me.

I leaped into the air, clutching on to the back of my opponent as it swung arround in an attempt to separate me from it's exposed flesh. I buried my blade into it's back time and time again, with stab after stab sliding cleanly into the beast. After I had done more than enough damage to take the life of my enemy I jumped from it's back and landed safely on the ground. I swiped the black sludge from the blade of my scythe and was about to collapse the handle before I heard a sound that made my heart drop. The roar of the beast was more gutteral this time, with the sorrow replaced by nothing but anger. Blood flowed freely from the numerous deep wounds on it's back, but it clearly cared little if at all.

Mirrah had finally taken the time to recuperate and was confidently strolling back to the battlefield. She flipped a switch on the hilt of her sword, as metallic grinding rung out. I watched the metal of her armor break down into segments, before beginning to regroup on her sword. The blade shifted from it's traditional size to a sword that would make even the strongest of hunters struggle to wield it, and Mirrah was left with something more akin to the hunter's of Yharnam. She was clad in a waist length leather coat and thigh length boots over a pair of robust looking trousers. The only armor she kept was the unique helmet she wore.

As she engaged the Grimm once again, her form of fighting was much quicker. Despite the massive sword she was able to manuver it with ease landing massive blows on our attacker. She dashed around our foe, effortlessly avoiding it's attacks.

'It's time we end this.' I thought to myself as I readied my scythe. Mirrah finally took a massive swing at one of the leg's of the beast, cleanly severing it. The beast finally began to tumble to the ground and I dashed forward, hooking it's neck with the blade of my scythe. I closed my eyes and fulfilled the blade's duty, putting the monster to rest once and for all.

The sword of my companion broke down once again, retaking it's shape on her form and encasing her once again. We wordlessly walked back towards the landing zone, where a pilot would be meeting us soon. Mirrah had seemingly already contacted our lead with that fancy device.

The transport arrived not long after, marked by the whirr of the beast's mechanical wings, we soon climbed aboard and I was left to my own thoughts.

'What was she talking about when she said evolved? How do these strange glass tiles work? Where _actually_ am I even?'

'Well I can't really do anything about it now, I might as well try asking Alfred when I next see him.'

Now all I must do is hope this is one man I can truly trust. An ally is few and far between in Yharnam so that would certainly be nice. My brain finally began to settle down and I began to collect my thoughts.

'Now that I have found a place to stay my first priority is learning about this world I'm in, and if their city is as fancy as everything else I've seen I will have to see what it's like. My mind drifted toward the hunt, remembering walking down the streets of Yharnam soaked in the blood of those I had torn apart. I chuckled to myself,

'Gotta keep my mind sharp somehow'.

**So one thing to note, this chapter was written in many different bursts due to writer's block (also the reason for the long wait) so story ideas might go back and forth, but I tried to keep it as consistent as possible. I also thing some of it is cringy but I still am happy with how it turned out, with that said, have a good day.**


End file.
